The Cancer Proteomics Core pushes the limits of proteomics and metabolomics technologies and specializes in cancer projects utilizing blood, urine, cerebrospinal fluid, saliva, cyst fluids, interstitial fluids, cell and tissue extracts to: gain insight into cancer processes; discover new biomarkers for early detection, diagnosis, prognosis and outcome prediction; study population effects; manage clinical trials; evaluate drug efficacy and toxicity; stratify patients; identify tumor antigens; and accelerate drug development. A unique aspect of the CPC has been its expertise in basic, translational and clinical cancer research, as well as in proteomics, metabolomics, systems biology, and bioinformatics. Unlike other proteomics facilities, the staff is able to provide expertise in all aspects of cancer research, as well as study design and data analysis and understands the complexities and challenges of proteomics projects. The Core was first approved as an Established Shared Resource in the CCSG renewal application. It has been directed by Towia Libermann, PhD, since its founding in 2004. This facility has grown considerably during the project period, with a steady increase in usage.